The N-Files: Episode One
by Kesshi Mashin
Summary: What's done isn't always done... A Ranma Nibunnoichi/X-Files fusion.


[Friday, December 6, 2:00 p.m.]  
  
  
... Ranma Saotome sighed slightly, as he felt a drop of water drip onto his filthy hair. He hadn't showered in three days, more worried about something else besides his hygiene. He quickly scooted down his dingy cot, away from the leaky pipe overhead, and sighed softly to himself, as he silently stared at a lone spider, weaving its  
intricate web slowly among the bars.   
  
"Ranma Saotome?" Ranma looked up at the guard standing in front of the bar doors, as he slowly stood, grimacing slightly as he felt his knees crack. "Let's go..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
... The glaring sunlight nearly blinded Ranma, as he stepped out of the dark prison, clad in an orange jumpsuit and heavy chains. He tugged lightly at the chains, as he dropped his eyes to stare at the floor, the sunlight being too painful to bear. One of the guards nudged Ranma slightly, as they approached a nearby iron-clad van.   
  
One of the guards walked over to the driver's seat, as the other guided Ranma over to the back of the van. "Don't bump your head," he muttered, as he swung open the doors, watching Ranma clamber wearily into the cold interior.   
  
Ranma looked up at the guard, a far-away look in his eyes, as he absently rubbed at his wrists. "You have the time?" he asked, his voice scratchy and strained.   
  
The guard glanced at his watch, as he hopped into the van, and tapped it lightly. "2:05," he replied, as he began to close the van doors.   
  
"SAOTOME!"   
  
Ranma's head snapped up at the cry, as he saw Soun approaching the van at a mad dash, screaming at the top of his lungs as he reached a hand into his open gi.   
  
"Get down!" the guard yelled, shoving Ranma roughly to the ground, as he reached for the revolver at his side.   
  
Soun growled slightly, as he pulled out a large pistol, and fired at the guard, nearly blowing away part of the guard's chest. The guard gasped, as he crumpled to the ground, blindly groping at the gaping hole in his chest, his breaths became more ragged with each rise and fall.   
  
Ranma stared blankly at the dying guard, before looking up to see Soun fire another round at the other guard, dropping him like a stone. Ranma could hear sirens in the background, as Soun slowly approached the van, gun leveled at Ranma's head.   
  
"Murderer," Soun grumbled, as he placed the barrel of the weapon against Ranma's forehead, his trigger finger trembling slightly as he shook with impotent fury, his breaths coming in ragged gasps.   
  
Ranma bowed his head, tears trickling down his face, as he stared down at his hands, clenching and unclenching them slowly. He looked up at Soun, whose face was twisted into an angry visage, and bit his lip  
slightly, as he reached up and tugged at the jumpsuit, baring his chest. "Do it," Ranma rasped, as the first of the police cars pulled up to the van.   
  
Soun nodded, as he lowered the gun slightly, and pulled the trigger...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ranma felt like screaming out in pain, as the thunderous crack of the bullet filled his ears, echoing throughout the van. The bullet drove itself through his heart, the muscle bursting immediately, sending spouts of blood shooting out the hole in his chest.   
  
Time seemed to slow for Ranma, as he felt the last vestiges of life slip away from him, and he wearily stared about at his surroundings slowly, a glazed look in his eyes.   
  
Soun had collapsed to the ground, as the police pelted him with bullets, and the guard beside him had finally died, a pained looked in his eyes.   
  
Ranma stared blankly down at his bleeding chest, and felt himself begin to go, his entire body numb, and he dropped his eyes to the ground, to stare at the dead guard's watch, which was lying there on the ground, slowly ticking away the time. The second hand seemed to slow down, until it grounded to a halt. Ranma groaned, as his body suddenly spasmed, and his head slumped, his eyes empty and devoid of life. Unseen by him, the second hand suddenly twitched to life, and began to move backwards, ticking back time...  
  
~~~~~  
  
End First Installment  
  
  
The N-Files: Episode One  
by: FXffects  
  
  
Disclaimer: A Ranma Nibunnoichi/X-Files fusion. For entertainment purposes only. Most characters herein are the sole copyright of Takahashi Rumiko, Viz, and so on. X-Files concepts and such belong to whoever owns X-Files. No infringement intended.   
  
Thoughts: * *  
Past: 


End file.
